


Of All the Things to Happen

by lourry5eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Drunk Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourry5eva/pseuds/lourry5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis decide to hit a club with the boys while travelling around. The other boys have left the club, leaving Harry to think that he’s alone when Louis’ looking for him. Louis finds him and takes him back to the hotel where things take a somewhat unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Things to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where the idea for this one came from, but I decided that it wasn’t a bad idea so I went with it. I’m hoping it’s not too badly written because my family kept interrupting me nearish the end and crap, but yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it. xx

It’s had to have been at least four hours since the boys left the hotel to go to a club. The lights are flashing, the music is blaring and it’s all making Harry’s head spin. He barely knows where he is anymore, let alone the others.

Blindly walking through the crowd of sweaty bodies that rub against one another, Harry yells for Louis even though he can barely hear himself, so there’s not much point. Instead of finding Louis, he finds a door and pushes his way out, stumbling as the door opens easier than expected.

Harry breaths a heavy sigh of relief as the cold air hits his hot face. He turns on the spot for a while, trying to gather his bearings and look for any one of the boys. With no luck, he turns his back to a wall and slowly slides down, resting his hands near his crotch and leaning his head against his knee.

“H-Harry?” Louis asks between a hiccup.

Harry looks up, unsure of how long he’s been sitting like that but his neck aches as he moves it, focusing his eyes on the short boy standing before him.

“Lou?” Harry asks unsurely. “Where’re the other boys? What time is it?” He stumbles to his feet, resting his hand against the cool bricks to stop himself from falling face first into the concrete.

“I don’t know what time it is,” Louis says slowly, trying to piece his words together. “But the boys left a while ago and I knew they didn’t take you with them so I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry says, sounding a bit shocked. “Well thanks. I was-“

“You were what?” Louis asks, staring at the boys brown curls hanging in front of his face.

“Hmm?” Harry asks, looking up to Louis, green eyes showing through the floppy curls. “Oh, uh, I don’t know.”

“Hmm, okay.” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s hand. “Come on, we better get back to the hotel.”

Harry’s heart flutters at the softness of the boy’s hand touching his. His hand is so small and warm and it fits perfectly in his own. Stifling a smirk, he walks (well more like stumbles) behind the smaller boy, allowing him to lead the way back to the hotel. While he’s clearly been drinking, he’s nowhere near as drunk as Harry is.

The two boys talk about random things that their drunken minds stumble upon and by the time they reach the outside of the hotel, they’re giggling so hard that Harry’s on his hands and knees laughing.

“Come on,” Louis giggles. “We’ve just gotta get inside and then you can go to sleep.” He grabs the boy around the shoulders, pulling him back so that he’s in a sitting position and then reaches for his arms, attempting to help him off the pavement.

Harry’s laugh settles as he searches for the boy’s blue eyes. “Lou.”

“Come on, Haz.”

“But, you’ve got really pretty blue eyes. Did you know that? They’re all sparkly and pretty.” Harry says quite seriously, quickly covering the seriousness with a laugh.

Looking Harry in the eyes, Louis simply says, “Yes, and you’ve got nice green eyes. Come on. You can sleep soon enough.”

Harry slowly rises to his feet, grabbing a hold of Louis’ arm as he tries to maintain a standing position. “But I don’t want to sleep. I’m not sleepy.” Harry pouts, slowly walking towards the hotel, still attached to Louis’ arm.

Louis can’t help but to hold his hand again. His hand is comforting and besides, Harry wouldn’t remember in the morning.

He felt like such a girl, having his stomach twist in knots when Harry’d complimented his eyes. He’s drunk and he doesn’t even know what he’s saying, so Louis just elects to ignore it and no longer acknowledge the fact that it’d happened.

***

The boy’s arrive back at the hotel and Harry pulls Louis through to the bedroom.

“I thought you didn’t want to go to sleep.” Louis says, being shoved into the room, watching Harry as he closes the door.

“I don’t.” Harry walks over to Louis, standing close to the boy.

Louis can smell the alcohol on his breath and his heart beat quickens because of the closeness.

“Well then, what? You wanna watch TV?” Louis asks casually, trying to ignore the slight hardness growing in his jeans, in hopes that it will go away.

“No, there’s never anything on TV. Especially at this time of night.” Harry says slowly, shifting his gaze to Louis’ eyes. “You know, I did mean it when I said that you have pretty eyes, because you really do, Lou.”

Louis laughs a little, feeling his stomach knot again. ‘Jesus, man. Get a grip of yourself, you’re not a 13 year old girl talking to your crush. This is your best mate.’ He thinks to himself.

He goes to open his mouth to retort with something smart but before he can, Harry softly presses his lips against Louis’.

When Harry moves his head back and opens his eyes, he immediately wants to know Louis’ reaction.

‘Oh my god, did he just? No. He didn’t. What just. Huh? But, he’s my friend and no… He’s drunk. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. His lips are so soft and smooth. Stop it! He’s your friend!’ is all that’s running through Louis’ mind. His face is expressionless with his eyes wide open.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Louis grabs Harry by his arms, pushing him back towards the bed, reaching his head up to kiss to taller boy. His kisses are sloppy and wet but he doesn’t care. He pushes Harry down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, bending down to kiss and suck at his neck, leaving little red marks.

Harry moans while running his hands through the boy’s feathery, brown hair, pulling his face back to his and smothering him with kisses. He runs his hands along the boy’s torso before slipping his hands under his shirt to feel his skin.

Harry tugs at the bottom of the smaller boy’s shirt, Louis sits back briefly to remove his shirt, only to grab Harry’s head between his hands, kissing him and darting his tongue in and out of his mouth. He tastes like alcohol and it’s so good, it’s driving him crazy.

Harry sits up, making Louis fall into his lap, still placing kisses all over his face and lips. “I love you, Boo.” Harry says between kisses.

“I-I love you too, Haz.” Louis pants, grabbing the bottom of Harry’s shirt and lifting it over his head.

Louis grinds into Harry’s groin, feeling that he’s hard and moaning at the friction. He reluctantly pulls himself from Harry and stands at the end of the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear.

Before he can move, Harry rolls onto his stomach, looking pleadingly up to Louis and back to his cock. Louis nods softly before tangling his hands in the boy’s brown curls and pulling his head forward.

Louis moans at the blissful contact from Harry’s mouth being wrapped around his cock. It feels as though Harry’s done this numerous times before, his technique is perfect. The suction, the tongue movements, the rhythmic motions are all too much for Louis and feels as though he can’t take it much longer. He pulls Harry’s head away, receiving a disappointed moan from the boy, and lays him on his back.

Harry complies and relaxes as the restriction from his jeans vanishes slightly when his buttons and zipper are undone.

Louis pulls Harry’s pants and underwear down in a quick motion, discarding them to the floor amongst the other clothes that lay there.

Setting himself on his knees at the foot of the bed, Louis pulls Harry down by the legs, allowing them to touch the floor. Reaching up, he runs his hand over Harry’s cock, hearing him moan. Wrapping his hand around the boy’s length, he slowly starts pumping his fist up and down, moving his free hand up to feel each and every bump and dent of his torso.

Repositioning himself on his knees, Louis lowers his head, keeping eye contact with the dazed boy and licks the tip of his cock before enveloping him in his mouth. He sucks hard along Harry’s shaft, making his cheekbones more prominent, and bobs his head up and down his length, going faster and deeper each time.

Harry’s moaning and panting and lets out a soft “Lou…”.

Louis takes Harry out of his mouth, much to his disappointment, and rummages through the jean pockets, pulling out a condom and quickly making his way to sift through the bags of luggage, grabbing a bottle of lube. Placing the items beside him, he lays on top of Harry, grinding their hips together and carelessly placing sloppy kisses on each other’s lips, slowly moving down.

Once again, Louis pulls himself from on Harry and resumes his position at the foot of the bed and on his knees. He reaches for the lube and squeezes out a little onto his fingers.

Harry looks down, inquisitively, between his legs at what the older boy is doing, his mind clouded with lust and alcohol.

Gently, Louis rubs the cool liquid onto Harry’s hole before gently pushing in one finger, sitting there to let the boy adjust. After a few seconds, Harry gets restless and tries to move himself so Louis slowly moves his hang back and forth, curving his finger and hitting Harry’s prostate.

Feeling quite satisfied with himself at how loud he makes Harry moan, Louis adds another finger, picking up the pace and curving his fingers just like before. “You like that?” He asks in an unsteady, lust filled voice.

Harry nods and moans out a quiet “Yes.” His fists are bunched up in the sheets of the bed, panting and moaning like a little bitch and he can tell that it’s driving Louis crazy even though he doesn’t show it, but all too quickly, he’s empty again.

Louis removes his fingers from the writhing boy and quickly reaches for the condom lying on the bed. Unwrapping it, he finally realises what he’s doing and who it’s with. He looks to the boy who’s watching his every move intently, eyes full of lust.

He decides to go against every moral at this point. He’s completely aware of what he’s doing and he’s wanted it for so long but he never thought that Harry’d ever feel the same way.

Rolling the condom onto himself, he pours some lube into his hand and rubs it over his shaft. He takes one last look at his friend, considering it might be the last time they really are friends, for better or worse, and decides that it’s all too far gone now.

He pulls Harry closer to him, lining himself up to his entrance. Slowly, he pushes himself into the younger boy, stopping half way to let him adjust and then going all the way inside.

“Fuck!” Louis mutters.

“Yes, please do.” Harry pants jokingly.

Louis gives him a quick smirk before pulling out to the tip of his cock and thrusting in hard and deep.

“Jesus!” Harry yells, his whole body shivers.

Louis does this a couple more times, being careful not to send him over the edge too soon, before pulling out and crawling onto the bed next to the boy.

Harry gives him a confused look and Louis says with a sly smile, “On top, come on.”

Harry does as he’s told and climbs on top of the smaller boy, kneeling over his hips. He slowly lowers himself onto Louis, letting out a string of moans as he’s fully inside him. Slowly, he starts bouncing, making Louis moan and thrust his hips up, meeting Harry at the right moment.

Harry stops, barely strong enough to hold himself in that position so he lowers his face to Louis’, attacking him with sloppy kisses and sucking marks into the skin of his neck and collarbones while Louis thrusts faster and deeper each time.

“L-Lou, I’m gonna-“ falls from Harry’s mouth.

Still thrusting, Louis shakily pushes Harry away from his chest and wraps his hand around his cock, pumping his hand until he feels the boy twitch and strings of the warm liquid hit both of their stomachs. Harry’s moan sends Louis over the edge and rides out his orgasm underneath the drunk, worn-out boy.

As they both come down from their highs, Harry rolls off of Louis, flopping next to him. Louis pulls off the condom and carelessly throws it on the floor next to their clothes. He rolls over to catch Harry’s eyes staring at him.

“So,” Louis says, clearing his throat. “I guess we’re sorta past being friends then?”

Harry smiles innocently at Louis. “Well, I was hoping we could sorta be more than friends?” He says with a wary voice. “I love you Louis.” Propping himself on a shaky elbow, he continues. “I’ve loved you for a while now and I didn’t want to act on it and I guess tonight just got the best of me.”

Louis smiles at Harry, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. “I love you, Haz. I’ve loved you since after the couple of weeks that we’d been friends. So does this mean that you’ll be my boyfriend?” He asks with a hopeful smile.

Harry nods and kisses him back. “You bet, but are we going to tell the boys?”

“I think Niall has sorta wanted us to be together for a while now. He always give off that sort of vibe, but yes, we’ll tell the boys.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “There’s something off about that boy.”

They both giggle and give each other one last kiss before wrapping themselves together and drifting off to sleep. No longer as friends, but as partners. The two most adorable people to be together since… Forever.


End file.
